El último beso
by NewRusherBoy.ZF
Summary: Nunca pensó que sería su primer y último beso. DESTIELAU TRAGEDIA


_**DISCLAIMER: SUPERNATURAL NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA SE INSPIRA EN LA VERSIÓN EN INGLÉS Y ESPAÑOL DE LA CANCIÓN "LAST KISS/EL ÚLTIMO BESO".**_

 _ **NOTA: Si les gustó el fanfic no olviden dejar un comentario que siempre anima para seguir escribiendo y los invitó a leer mis otros fanfic del fandom 3**_

 _ **EL ÚLTIMO BESO**_

Miró al frente. El hermano de Dean estaba llorando de manera casi asfixiante, el niño de doce años negaba con las manos en la cara mientras su padre intentaba consolarlo sin saber que decir, Mary en cambio miraba con los ojo vacíos el ataúd de madera arreglado con flores en aquel salón, las personas hablaban, decían tantas cosas que no podía o quería escuchar...

Castiel lo conoció hace más de diez años, cuando la familia Winchester se mudó al pueblo, Dean era tan diferente a él que era extraño verlos juntos, pero esas diferencias lo habían hecho muy unido, ahora el adolescente no podía comprender como seguiría viviendo sin él, aun cuando se sentía adolorido por los pocos golpes que recibió, no le interesaba, quería sufrir más porque al menos así podría ignorar sus pensamientos.

Gabriel llevaba un traje negro igual que los demás, pero con una corbata de color morado intenso, alguna vez escuchó al joven Winchester decir que era horrible e iba en su honor, como un pequeño tributo a su amigo caído. El universitario palmeo apenas la espalda de su amigo.

–Lamento lo de tu novio. —dijo.

Castiel podría reprochar y corregirlo como otras veces, pero ¿había algún sentido? Las lágrimas se juntaron de nuevo en sus ojos sin poder decirle nada, quería acercarse a la familia Winchester, pero seguramente lo odiaban, al fin y al cabo fue quién quería hacer algo loco, fuera de la rutina, ir al baile aunque Dean no le prestaba atención a las cosas de chicas, rechazando un par de citas, algo raro en él.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿En dónde está?— podía recordarse a sí mismo diciendo eso.

Aquel recuerdo formó más lágrimas caliente, cubrió su rostro emulando a Samuel mientras sollozaba con su hermano atrayéndolo en un abrazo "cosas de chicas" pensó en Dean mientras se acomodaba en él, no le interesaba ya, solamente necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor.

El sonido de una patrulla lo sacó de su ensoñación, podía recordar a las patrullas llegando con las ambulancias, el sonido del claxon e incluso el automóvil chocando antes de quedar semi inconsciente.

Gabriel solo hacía pequeños golpes en su espalda, permitiendo que su hermano menor sollozara lo que quisiera en sus brazos, miraba con un poco de pena a la familia afectada, eran una familia de clase media normal, no merecían pasar por cosas tan dolorosas, pero se dice que los caminos de Dios son misteriosos ¿no?

—Todo está bien...— intentó calmarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Era normal que Sam y Dean pelearan, era una extraña manera que tenían para demostrarse amor, pero nunca pensó que lo último que le diría a su hermano mayor sería "idiota". De tantas palabras que conocía, de todas las maneras posibles para decir te amo o te quiero, eligió idiota para despedirse de él en esa noche.

¿Qué habría pensado su hermano mayor? Nunca fueron muy expresivos en términos de amor, así que quizá pensaba que no lo quería ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si Dean murió creyendo que su hermano lo odiaba? Aquellos pensamientos solo causaron que llorara más, aun cuando su padre intentaba decirle cosas, consolarlo, no podía sentirse más tranquilo.

Estaba haciendo la tarea en la sala con el televisor encendido, su padre trabajaba en la cochera arreglando algunas cosas del taller y su madre cocinaba la cena, Dean ya había salido más o menos dos horas antes.

Nunca esperó que las cosas se irían tan rápido, caerían en picada sin opción a levantarse o retomar, las luces de la patrulla cegaron brevemente sus ojos, miró por la ventana al oficial caminando hacia la puerta. "Genial ¿qué hizo ahora Dean?" quizá les jugó una mala broma a las personas del baile o se peleó, aunque nunca antes había tenido problemas que involucraran a la policía.

Caminó curioso hacía la entrada, escondido tras el muro cuando su madre se acercó a abrir y su padre llegó viendo las patrullas preocupados. Pensó en la bronca que le echarían a su hermano encima después de esto.

"¿John y Mary Winchester?" preguntó un oficial con un tono extrañamente bajo... la mujer que estaba a su lado, su compañera no los veía a la cara, una mala señal a su parecer "su hijo tuvo un accidente de coche" y fue ahí cuando Sam salió detrás de la pared, alarmado buscando escenarios en su cabeza hasta que el hombre extraño confirmó lo peor "él no sobrevivió"

Desde ahí las cosas se tornaron borrosas para Sam, escuchó un doloroso grito de su madre, le pareció escuchar negaciones de su padre, pero todo se había vuelto borros, lejano, negó después de unos segundos en shock soltando un grito el mismo. "¡NO!" aseguró, se negaba a creer que su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, su modelo a seguir no volvería a casa, negó con fuerza dando pasos atrás "¡MIENTEN!" acusó con lágrimas en los ojos antes de romper en un verdadero llanto, antes de mandar a la mierda todo y salir corriendo a su habitación, a buscar su móvil, necesitaba escuchar a su hermano... necesitaba que le dijera que era una broma pesada y horrible.

Pero el presente y la realidad eran peor, miró al ataúd una vez más con su pecho oprimido ¿qué pensó Dean antes de morir? ¿Se acordó de él? ¿Estaba enojado? No lo sabía, no quería hablar con Castiel de eso, no quería preguntarles a sus padres, pero entonces recordó su sonrisa cuando le llamaba "Perra" o la complicidad cuando respondía "idiota". No, aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que necesitó para decir a su hermano que lo amaba.

* * *

No había llorado cuando le dieron la noticia, tampoco cuando fue la persona encargada en reconocer el cadáver de su hijo mayor o cuando tuvo que hacer todos los preparativos del funeral, escoger un traje o supervisar que dejaran su cadáver bien... ¿cómo resistes cuando la cosa que más quieres se te es arrebatada? Simple, tenía a su esposa, tenía su hijo menor, no podía hundirse, iba a seguir de pie por ellos.

Se sentó al lado de Sam cuando se calmó, analizo a las personas alrededor, miró a Charlie, la joven pelirroja que estaba al lado de su novia, nunca tuvo problemas con los homosexuales, pero seguía siendo raro... fue divertido cuando discutió con Dean cuando las llamó leñadoras, estaba agradecido de haber arreglado los problemas, pero destrozado porque miraba a dos (De muchos) adolescentes llorando alrededor, la chica que no conocía le daba golpes en la espalda susurrando cosas en su oído, al lado estaba Benny... otro adolescente raro, un poco gótico a su parecer, y Castiel.

¿Podía culpar al adolescente? No, porque no tenía la culpa de lo cruel que puede ser el destino o Dios cuando se trata de decidir sobre sus vidas, porque aunque en algún momento de la historia hubiera preferido que fuera él en lugar de su hijo, no podía desearle ese dolor a alguien más.

Después de algunas horas era el momento de llevar a su hijo al cementerio, varios muchachos se acercaron para ayudar a cargar el ataúd, entre esas personas se encontraban Castiel, Benny y Gabriel, siendo orquestados por John quién iba al frente de todos con una expresión seria.

Tanto Mary como Sam iban caminando frente a la marcha, solo detrás de las personas que cargaban a Dean, los dos lloraban intentando consolarse mutuamente, las personas atrás eran una mezcla de vecinos, amigos de la familia y compañeros cercanos a Dean, quién siempre fue una persona popular.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio hubo una pequeña ceremonia, algunas personas hablaron en nombre de los dolientes, mencionando lo estupendo que era el fallecido o lo mucho que lo extrañarían, tanto Sam como Castiel pensaban en lo aburrido que le parecería a Dean todo el protocolo.

John colocó un poco de tierra encima del ataúd cuando iba descendiendo, Mary puso una flor blanca encima y Sam dejó su tomó de Batman al lado, sabía que Dean siempre lo quiso... ahora resultaba estúpido pensar en cuantas veces discutieron por una historieta.

El entierró terminó más rápido de lo que pudieron esperar, condujeron a casa en silencio, ninguno tenía fuerza para hablar y no era necesario, Mary fue a dormir más temprano de lo normal... Sam preparó una hamburguesa para cenar mientras John se refugió en el trabajo aun cuando Bobby le dijo que no era necesario preocuparse, quería no pensar en ello, quería no pensar en que no vería, discutiría o abrazaría a Dean otra vez, aunque claro, jamás fue un padre cariñoso.

Eran casi las seis de la madrugada cuando dejó el taller, caminó por la escalera evitando ver los retratos de su hijo, andando por el pasillo oscuro... encontró su puerta abierta frustrado. —Dean te he dicho que no dejes la puerta abierta. —dijo por impulso hasta caer en la cruel realidad.

Encendió la luz mirando la cama desordenada, la ropa tirada, olfateando la loción del menor. Era un cuarto típico de adolescente, con algunos vestigios del niño que fue, fotos en las paredes, una pc en el escritorio cubierto de libros además de un plato encima, dio un pasó hasta estar en medio. Una caja encima del closet cayó sin aviso causando que diera un salto atrás, miró las cosas tiradas y se agachó, de rodillas tomó la tapa antes de hacerla a un lado, eran cosas viejas, pero algunas las reconocía.

—Puedo oír el mar, papi. —escuchó la voz de su pequeño cuando miró una vieja concha que Dean recogió cuando tenía cuatro años en un viaje a la playa.

—Sonríe soldado. —dijo John antes de tomar la vieja foto con Dean vestido en su traje de jugador de beisbol.

— ¡Dejen de avergonzarme! —recordó con una sonrisa la entrada del cine de aquella primera cita que tuvo.

—Castiel y yo estaremos juntos siempre. –juró un Dean de cinco años cuando terminó el dibujo, nunca entendió porque eran un ángel y un diablo, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba, al final de cuentas era la víspera de las festividades en Halloween.

—Papi no me dejes caer. —

—No te preocupes muchacho, cuando estés con papá nada malo pasara. — prometió alguna vez mirando el tornillo oxidado de la vieja casa del árbol.

Mary lo abrazó por la espalda "pensé que nunca llorarías" dijo la mujer, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos se mojaron, pero se aferró a su esposa, ya no podía fingir que no pasaba nada, ya no podía ser fuerte y esa noche al menos pudo llorar hasta que se desahogó.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que lo enterraron, Sam se había ido a clases sin poder quedarse en casa mientras John partió al taller que compartía con Bobby, ella no tenía un empleo que ejercer, había optado por pasar una vida como ama de casa, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, porque estaba sola con los recuerdos de su hijo mayor.

En un día común se habría levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno, se hubiera peleado con Dean por la habitación sucia mientras le decía que llevara a su hermano a la escuela dándole un beso a su marido, pero los días a no eran comunes, su rutina estaba trastocada... y no podría recuperarla.

Le dijo muchas veces a su hijo que los ángeles cuidaban de él, pero ahora ¿cómo podía creerlo? ¿Dónde estaban los dichosos ángeles cuando su hijo tuvo ese accidente? ¿Por qué no lo salvaron? Era una sensación frustrante, molesta el sentir que los habían abandonado, porque no podía encontrar una razón para que la vida le arrebatara a su hijo.

La foto que estaba en la mesita junto al sofá le traía viejos recuerdos, ella estaba embarazada en ese momento, sonriendo a un John que intentaba descifrar como tomar una buena fotografía, tocó su vientre como cuando estaba embarazada, jurando por un momento que pudo sentir nuevamente una patada. Era curioso, cuando le dijeron que esperaba a su primer hijo, estaba contenta, pero más que nada aterrada... tenía miedo de si sería una buena madre, de qué sería de ellos, pero también ilusionada.

Cuando nació Dean no tuvo problemas en encontrar un nombre, después de todo fue bautizado así en honor a su abuela Deanna, aquellos ojitos verdes, las pecas que adornaban su rostro, era un bebe hermoso.

"¿Está contigo ahora mamá?" preguntó a la vieja fotografía que estaba junto a la suya. Dean nunca conoció a su abuela, pero podía recordar la primera vez que se la mencionó, primero hizo una mueca extraña, después solo sonrió... ella se había puesto triste sin darse cuenta al hablar de su madre, su hijo si lo había notada... "no estés triste mama... vamos a comer tarta de manzana" escuchó la voz de nuevo en su cabeza, sonriendo con los ojos llorosos como la primera vez.

Dejó las fotografías y se levantó. Estando en la cocina buscó las cosas necesarias para pelar las manzanas, esa noche iban hacer una cosa muy especial y de postre prepararía su famosa tarta de manzanas, la comida favorita de su hijo.

* * *

Las noticias seguían hablando del accidente, muchas cosas se especulaban como que el conductor adolescente iba ebrio o que los frenos habían fallado, Castiel negaba con frustración mientras su madre apagaba la televisión quejando sobre lo amarillista que podía ser.

El adolescente salió al pórtico de la casa con una cara frustrada, herida y angustiada, las noticias solo decían tonterías que podían ser hirientes, Dean no iba borracho, podía recordar perfectamente todo.

La lluvia que caía como el agua de la manguera cuando su vecino rociaba las plantas o el sonido de la estación tocando "Last Kiss" como una bizarra broma del destino. Cerró los ojos intentando, en vano, no llorar.

 ** _Castiel miraba por la ventana mientras se dirigían al baile, era estúpido ir sin pareja, más estúpido obligar a su mejor amigo, pero no le había dicho que no, una buena señal ¿no?_**

 ** _El adolescente manejaba rápido, sonreía pues era la primera vez que su padre le prestaba el impala, había puesto la estación de radio que tocaba clásicos del rock encontrándose con la extraña balada. Miraba a Castiel mientras hablaban de cosas triviales como la broma que iban a hacerle, los dos animados, ninguno espero que en mitad de la carretera se encontrara un automóvil varado._**

 ** _Al parecer el motor murió dejándolos a mitad del camino, pero ellos no habían encendido ni una luz o intentado mover el carro en un gesto imprudente, cuando el adolescente se dio cuenta de ellos era demasiado tarde para frenar, intentó girar hacia la derecha para intentar esquivar a los otros en el desvío, intentó con todas sus fuerzas enfrenar, pero el auto se volcó dando vueltas extrañas._**

 ** _En algún punto entre la casualidad y el milagro, mientras el coche daba vueltas, Castiel fue expulsado quedando tendido sobre la calle, estaba casi inconsciente, pero pudo escuchar el terrible grito cuando el automóvil chocó, despertó del shock e intentó pararse de prisa, corriendo al coche destrozado._**

 **— _¡Dean! —gritó._**

 ** _Los vidrios rotos habían quedado encima del capo, algunos dentro del coche, miró a Dean recostado en una posición extraña con la cabeza sobre el volante, pero consciente con un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por la frente._**

 **— _Ca-cas. —dijo el pecoso con una voz entre cortada. —Cas. —pidió de nuevo mientras el muchacho de ojos azules se acercaba. —Te amo. –nunca había dicho algo como eso, siempre tuvo miedo, de ser rechazado, parecer débil, además de ser uno de esos momentos chick flick que siempre odió, aunque en ese momento nada parecía importante ya... lo sabía._**

 **— _Dean. –se acercó el otro con lágrimas en los ojos. Maldita sea, lo amaba desde hace tanto tiempo y jamás lo dijo, ahora estaba ahí, muriendo y no podía hacer nada._**

 **— _Dile a mamá que la quiero... y a papá que siento mucho lo del impala... carajo va a matarme. –sonrió con picardía aunque después tosió dolorosamente. –Dile a Sammy que no sea una perra, que necesita divertirse...—intentó hablar sin cortarse_**

 ** _Escuchó con atención, cada palabra. –Lo haré, pero no hables. –suplicó._**

 **— _Dile a todos que los amo... Cas. –repitió con la mirada más ida. –Siempre quise decirte que salieras conmigo. –ahora sonaba más bajo. –Perdón por un idiota. –murmuró._**

 ** _-Claro que saldré contigo Dean. —interrumpió el mayor (aunque más bajo) secando sus lágrimas. Joder lo amaba, joder lo estaba perdiendo._**

 **— _Ca-Castiel...—pidió Dean de nuevo, ignorando a todas las personas alrededor, ignorando todos los protocolos de seguridad y abriendo la puerta que casi se caía. –Abrázame solo un rato. —pidió._**

 ** _Nada importaba ya, se acercó abrazando con suavidad a Dean, levantándolo aunque su ropa se empapaba y sus brazos se manchaban de sangre, acomodó al menor en sus brazos afianzándose de él, con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a su rostro, los dos se miraron dándose su primer y último beso, él menor sonrió antes de dar su último suspiro, quedando en los brazos del mayor que lloraba desconsolado._**

Después de eso todo se volvió confuso, no recordaba nada más que ver a la gente cerca llamando al nueve once y las sirenas llegando.

Castiel se levantó, miró al cielo por un momento "te amo" dijo a la nada... y por un breve instante pensó que escuchó a Dean diciendo "yo también"


End file.
